War of the Girls
by Avrum
Summary: Two best friends are surprised with a project that will require their teamwork to make it a success, but when differences are put to test their friendship will suffer. Can they set right the issue and salvage what is left...?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Unlike like my last fanfic "The Camcorder" I'll be separating future fics into chapters to avoid forcing everyone to read through huge blocks of text and hopefully things won't look as daunting. In the end it's better for everyone. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think about. What you liked, what you didn't like, criticism will only help me become a better writer just as long as its constructive. Thank you. _

**WAR OF THE GIRLS**

_(The scene begins in Ms. Fowl's class where students are talking amongst themselves. Jimmy can be seen reading a book while Cindy and Libby are having an inaudible conversation)._

**Jimmy:** _(reading to himself aloud)_ The world's land masses sit atop enormous shifting fragments of subterranean rock known as tectonic plates. These plates...

**Sheen:** _(interrupting)_ Hey Jimmy, whatcha reading there?

**Jimmy:** Nothing much Sheen. Just trying to get a head start on today's lesson about the Earth's tectonic plates is all.

**Sheen:** Titanic plates?

**Jimmy:** Well actually...

_(Ms. Fowl walks into the room to greet the class and begin her lesson)_

**Ms. Fowl:** Good morning class!

**Class:** Good morning, Ms. Fowl!

**Ms. Fowl:** Why thank you. Now, can anyone tell me what our lesson plan for today is?

_(Sheen anxiously waves his hand in the air)_

**Sheen:** Oh! Oh! Pick me Ms. Fowl!

**Ms. Fowl:** Ok, why don't you lead us on, SHEEN!

**Sheen:** Today, we are learning about Titanic plates! See, I was paying attention.

**Ms. Fowl:** Sorry SHEEN, but you're wrong. Close, but still wrong.. "Tectonic" plates is what you're looking for. The plates themselves are indeed titanic, but what is it about them that makes them so important?

**Jimmy:** I can answer that Ms. Fowl. The tectonic plates are large masses of dense material that rest miles under the Earth's surface. Our planet's land structures such as continents rest on top of these plates and as these plates move over a certain period of time, so do the positions of our world's land masses.

**Ms. Fowl: ** Very good, Jimmy! You know class, at one point in time all of the world's continents were joined into one gigantic continent. It was from the activity of the Earth's crust, which makes up the tectonic plates, that the world as you see today is so different from the world so long ago.

**Sheen:** _(confused)_ Wait a second. So that means those plates were there the entire time right?

**Ms. Fowl:** Of course, SHEEN!

**Sheen:** Darn, I thought I finally figured out where I misplaced my family's fine china dishes.

**Jimmy:** _(whispering)_ Sheen, they aren't the same thing.

**Sheen:** Well I know that NOW, Jimmy. Come on, give me some credit.

**Jimmy:** Nevermind. Hey, where's Carl?

**Sheen:** Oh yeah, Carl is sick today. Something about festering lesions and the flu. He'll be out for a while apparently.

**Ms. Fowl:** One of the world's greatest catastrophes is caused by the shifting of the plates. There are areas on Earth with sensitive areas known as fault lines. When the plates shift along these fault lines an earthquake occurs and...

_(Before Ms. Fowl can continue the classroom's P.A. system activates with a chime)_

**P.A. System: ** Ms. Fowl?

**Ms. Fowl:** Yes, this is she.

**P.A. System:** Ms. Fowl, please send both Cynthia Vortex and Liberty Folfax to Mr. Willoughby's office, pronto!

_(Cindy and Libby are taken aback with a surprised look on their faces)_

**Cindy:** Wait? What? Why us?

**Libby:** Yeah, what did we do?

**Ms. Fowl:** I'll send them right over. Cindy, Libby, time to go. You can catch up on the lesson when you get back.

_(As Cindy and Libby walk to the door they pass by Jimmy's and Sheen's desks)_

**Sheen:** Whoa, Cindy and Libby in trouble? What did you guys do?

**Libby:** We aren't in any trouble! I think...

**Jimmy:** _(leaning back in his desk)_ Maybe it's all that bad karma coming back to bite you in the butt. Remember the Golden Rule Cindy, "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

_(Cindy pushes Jimmy's desk causing him to fall out onto the floor, the class laughs)_

**Cindy:** Serves you and your tectonic cranium right. Let's go Libby.

_(Cindy and Libby leave the class as the other students look on)_

**Ms. Fowl:** _(calling out into the hallway)_ Young girls, walking the green mile!

**Libby:** _(concerned)_ Ms. Fowl, that really isn't helping.

**Ms. Fowl:** Oh, sorry Libby. I've always wanted to say something like that.

**Sheen:** Sheesh, tough crowd. You ok Jimmy?

**Jimmy:** It's nothing. I don't know what Cindy and Libby are in for, but I hope at least Cindy gets what is coming to her.

_(Scene shifts to Principal Willoughby's office where Cindy and Libby are being briefed on the situation)_

**Cindy and Libby:** _(surprised)_ A dance social?

**Principal Willoughby: ** That's right! And I want both of you to put your fashionably smart brains together and create a theme for our new event. You have the freedom to do whatever you want but nothing too "out there" ok? Are we clear?

**Libby:** Mr. Willoughby, you have nothing to worry about.

**Cindy:** That's right! Libby and I will do this dance social right!

**Principal Willoughby:** Well that's great to hear! You two can go on back to class then and remember, there is a deadline!

**Libby:** No sweat. We'll probably even beat the deadline long before it comes. You can count on us!

_(Scene shifts back to Ms. Fowl's room where Jimmy and Sheen are continuing their conversation)_

**Sheen:** _(hysterical) _ Oh Jimmy, the horrors of the unknown! What if poor Libby and Cindy are struck down by the horribly unforgiving hand of the public educational system!

**Jimmy:** Calm down Sheen, although you do bring up a good point. I really do hope Cindy isn't in too much trouble.

_(Sheen looks at Jimmy with a skeptical look)_

**Sheen:** Hey, what about Libby?

**Jimmy:** _(stammering)_ Oh yeah, and um, Libby too. Can't forget about our good friend Libby, heh heh.

_(Cindy and Libby open the door and walk in proudly, Sheen runs up and hugs both of them)_

**Sheen: ** You're ok! You're ok! Are you hurt? What did they do to you? WHAT DID THEY DO?

**Cindy:** _(pushing Sheen)_ Get off! No one did anything.

**Jimmy:** They did nothing at all? Then why else would they call you up to the Principal's office?

**Cindy:** Much to your chagrin I'm sure Neutron, we aren't in any trouble whatsoever. However, I'm happy to announce to the class that a new event, a dance social, is underway for next week.

_(Class gives roaring applause and cheers)_

**Libby:** That's right! And both Cindy and I were called up to be exclusive planners for the main theme of the event.

_(Class gives roaring applause and cheers)_

**Sheen:** Well, that's pretty good news.

**Jimmy:** Actually, I agree. Planning the theme to a new school activity should be a rewarding task. Congratulations Cindy.

_(Libby looks at Jimmy with a skeptical look)_

**Libby:** What about me?

**Jimmy:** Oh sorry, yeah you too Libby, congratulations to you too. Man, what is with me today?

**Cindy:** Well, I appreciate that. Thanks Neutron.

**Libby:** Ok, enough of that. Come on Cindy, we've got some planning to do, girl.

**Sheen:** Don't even worry about it! It's already done! Work with me here, just imagine an Ultralord theme! The marvels of space lining the walls, lasers shooting out every corner of the room and a tectonic Ultralord...

**Ms. Fowl:** _(correcting Sheen)_ SHEEN, now would be a good time to use the term "titanic."

**Sheen:** Uh yeah, titanic Ultralord figure as the centerpiece. What do you think?

_(Cindy and Libby look at Sheen, then at each other and choose to ignore him as they walk away and discuss their plans)_

**Sheen:** What did I say? I tell ya, these days people don't know a good idea when it's right there in front of them.

_(Later that day, outside of class Cindy and Libby begin discussing their plans for the dance social)_

**Cindy:** So what should we settle on? Maybe a Masquerade Ball? Or a costume party!

**Libby:** I dunno. I was thinking of something with a little mainstream pop culture flavor. Something where people can just come, loosen up and have a great time.

**Cindy:** That's a good idea Libby, but I don't know how well that would do for a dance social. I mean, it will be quite the formal affair.

**Libby:** My idea can be formal. A formal way to bust out the moves and par-tay!

_(Libby begins humming a beat and dancing in place)_

**Cindy:** I just don't think that's a good idea for an event like this and besides, Mr. Willoughby is counting on us to make this a good event.

_(Libby stops dancing and gives Cindy a concerned look)_

**Libby:** A good event? Who says my idea isn't good?

**Cindy:** Well it doesn't seem right for something like this. We need something more civilized and pronounced.

**Libby:** Oh really? And wearing goofy masks and Halloween costumes in the spring when it's hot is a good idea? Maybe if you want people sweatin' to the oldies.

_(Cindy takes offense and gives Libby a stern look)_

**Cindy:** Hey! Masquerades and costume parties happen to be two of the more formally accepted events in society today. People with class and a sense of dignity know their worth.

**Libby:** No, those people are usually just snobs who think they're better than everyone else. And they're so uptight too. Besides, who owns masks and costumes anyway for a ball? People would just use their old dress up clothes or something. At least with my idea people can come and look normal.

**Cindy:** Well, maybe you're just not as sophisticated and mature enough to understand such affairs.

**Libby:** Well, maybe you're just too stuck up and focused on fancy gimmicks to know what it means to have a good time. Exactly what kind of music would you play at an event with masks and costumes?

**Cindy:** Well since you asked, it would be symphonic, Classical music by such esteemed musicians as Bach, Mozart or even Beethoven.

_(Libby blows off the statement and rolls her eyes)_

**Libby:** Oh please, I don't see how anyone can shake their booty and have a good time to music composed by a man who was deaf.

**Cindy:** You can't be serious. The musical stylings of those people make up the foundation of today's music. I don't see Rock or Hip Hop being as important or even working at an event like this.

**Libby:** You know what Ms. Vortex? If you're going to just diss my ideas and run with your wild, insane ideas then I'm going to have to bring direction to this project and just do it all myself.

**Cindy:** Fine then, Ms. Folfax! But don't expect me to just sit by while you plan on ruining a potentially great event. Your help is no longer needed as you obviously have no sense of style or direction.

**Libby:** Oh we'll see who has the style! Goodbye, Cindy!

**Cindy:** The feeling is mutual!

_(The two girls walk home in opposite directions as the schoolyard begins to clear out for the day)_


	2. Chapter 2

**WAR OF THE GIRLS - Part 2**

_(The next day starts out at Lindburgh Elementary where Jimmy and Sheen are talking amongst themselves before class starts. Libby and Cindy have yet to make their way into class)._

**Jimmy:** So, Carl is out yet another day. You know? I could always try reverse engineering the sick patch I invented a while back and modify it so that it effectively helps fight Carl's illness.

**Sheen:** Sure you could try, but for Carl's sake you probably shouldn't.

**Jimmy:** Hey, why is that? I'm perfectly capable of creating something like that for a friend. In fact I'll get started on it right after school today.

**Sheen:** That isn't what I meant Jimmy. Do you remember the last time you got us all involved with those patches?

**Jimmy:** Well, I admit there were a few oversights in the production and it may have been my fault for not properly testing them.

**Sheen:** "May" have been your fault?

**Jimmy:** Ok, so it was all my fault, but the point is...

_(Before Jimmy can finish, Libby enters the room alone and begins to look around)_

**Sheen:** Hey Libs!

**Libby:** Oh hi Jimmy! Sheen! So what are you two up to today?

**Sheen:** Wow, you're especially perky today. _(Sheen holds out his hand)_ Now hand it over!

**Libby:** _(confused)_ Hand what over?

**Sheen:** The candy! Don't be coy with me! We all know early morning perkiness doesn't come naturally.

_(Libby rolls her eyes and looks away from Sheen)_

**Jimmy:** Um, where's Cindy? Don't you two usually come to class together?

**Libby:** Yeah, well, let's just say we discovered something new about each other and we're having some issues.

**Jimmy:** Discovered what? What issues?

**Libby:** That we don't like each other! I don't even know if I can stand to sit next to her today. Speaking of which, since Carl is out sick can I sit with you guys? Just until I figure out where my new permanent seat will be.

**Sheen:** Libby kickin' it with the guys? Sure!

_(Sheen jumps up and puts his arm around Libby, leading her to Carl's desk)_

**Jimmy:** Uh yeah, go right ahead. But what did you fight over? You two don't seem like the type to squabble over petty things. It sounds serious.

**Sheen:** Come on Jimmy, they're girls! Of course they fought over something petty. What else could explain it?

**Libby:** Shut it, Sheen! And yes, it was quite serious. We were talking about how to create the layout for the dance social when "she" decided that my ideas were bunk and hers would work much better. Tell me guys, what would you rather have? A normal dance with something to get your body moving, or a _(sigh)_ formal ball with costumes and masks with music by Mozart playing in the background?

**Jimmy:** _(surprised)_ Those were yours and Cindy's ideas? Wow, I didn't know Cindy had such sophisticated taste in music.

_(Libby glares at Jimmy)_

**Jimmy:** Oh, that's not to say you don't, or that your ideas are bad or anything. I mean, well, what I meant to say was...

_(At that moment, Cindy enters the room and sees that the desk next to hers is empty. She looks a bit disappointed until she finds Libby sitting with the guys. Libby turns to ignore her; Cindy does the same then goes to sit in her desk.)_

**Sheen:** Man, this is intense. You can cut the tension with a knife, and spread it like butter on toast of betrayal.

_(Libby and Jimmy turn to Sheen, surprised and confused)_

**Libby and Jimmy:** Sheen?

**Sheen:** Wait, what did I say?

**Jimmy:** _(turning to Libby)_ Libby, this is crazy. You and Cindy are the best of friends; how can you two let something so small get between you?

**Sheen:** _(interjecting)_ See? What did I tell you?

**Libby:** Why don't you ask "her?" She started it with her whole "I'm sophisticated and you're not" attitude.

_(Cindy chimes in with her own thoughts after hearing Libby's comments)._

**Cindy:** Neutron, please tell Ms. Folfax that it's not my fault that I want to see the dance social become a success and not a laughing stock.

**Jimmy:** _(turning to Cindy)_ Cindy, uh...I

**Libby:** Jimmy, you can tell Ms. Vortex that the point of going to a dance is to have fun with your friends, not playing dress up while sipping tea.

**Jimmy:** _(turning to Libby)_ Libby, I understand that but...

**Cindy:** Oh Neutron! Please retort to Ms. Folfax my thoughts in that my idea can be just as fun with friends without transforming our auditorium into a raunchy dance club.

**Sheen:** _(whispering)_ See Jimmy? It starts! They are now using you as their personal middleman!

**Jimmy:** Sheen, that's not it, I just think...

**Libby:** Oh, well you can tell this to Ms. Vortex, Jimmy. My idea wouldn't turn the dance social into a raunchy club. But even a raunchy club would be more fun than a two bit Halloween party disguised as a "Masquerade Ball."

**Cindy:** _(glaring at Libby)_ You know what? Tell her that...

**Libby:** _(glaring at Cindy)_ Oh no. Don't think you can talk to me that way and...

**Cindy:** Oh yeah! Well how about I...

**Libby:** Oh, just try it girlfriend!

**Sheen:** IT BEGINS!

**Jimmy:** STOP!

_(The class falls silent and stares at Jimmy to see what's wrong. At that moment, Ms. Fowl walks into the room)_

**Ms. Fowl:** Oh, what well behaved children. In your seats and ready to pick up with today's lesson!

**Class:** Good Morning, Ms. Fowl!

**Ms. Fowl:** Why thank you! Oh, and before I forget, Cindy and Libby, we're all counting on you two to deliver an excellent presentation for the dance. No pressure of course.

**Libby:** Will do, Ms. Fowl.

**Cindy:** You can count on me, Ms. Fowl.

**Jimmy:** _(confused)_ Wait, you two haven't even started yet?

**Cindy:** Oh, we would be done right now if one of us didn't have such loopy ideas for a theme.

**Libby:** Thankfully, that loopy one isn't me. We're going to do separate projects and obviously the best of the two will make the cut.

**Cindy:** Right, mine!

**Jimmy:** You two aren't going to finish in time if you do it separately. Why can't you just put aside your differences for the sake of the dance social?

**Cindy:** Just watch me! I've already ordered the necessary materials to get started right after the school.

**Libby:** I've already got the music and refreshments set aside. All I have left to do is the presentation and decorations.

**Cindy:** Of course. Not much preparation is needed for such a low brow presentation.

**Libby:** No, I just happen to know what I'm doing unlike some people.

**Sheen:** _(talking to Jimmy)_ I don't think this is going to end well.

**Jimmy:** You may be right Sheen, but I think I have a plan. Be at my lab later today after school.

_(Cindy and Libby continue to argue amongst themselves as Jimmy ponders exactly what he plans to do)._


	3. Chapter 3

**WAR OF THE GIRLS - Part 3**

_(Later that day, Sheen can be seen walking to Jimmy's clubhouse)_

_(Sheen knocks on the door)_

**Sheen:** Hey Jimmy, it's me! Open up, compadre!

_(Jimmy comes in over the AP system)_

**Jimmy:** Glad you made it Sheen, I'll buzz you in.

_(Sheen ends up entering into Jimmy's lab)_

**Sheen:** Alright, so what is this big plan of yours? I checked Libby's place before I came and she's working up a storm.

**Jimmy:** Yeah, I suspected as much. Cindy too is working pretty hard on her themed presentation. But that's fine as it is perfect for executing my plan.

**Sheen:** Ah, I see. So what cool, new invention did you make to help us do this? Do I get one? What is it? A brain zapper? It's a brain zapper isn't it? Oh please, let it be a brain zapper!

**Jimmy:** Nope. For this mission we'll need nothing but our physical selves and our wits.

**Sheen:** Well that's not very exciting. What are we going to do? Give em' a hand?

**Jimmy:** In a way, that's exactly it, Sheen. We're going to use the art of sabotage. By making it even more difficult for the girls to finish their separate projects, they'll have no choice but to work together to create a proper presentation in time.

**Sheen:** That's a pretty low brow plan, even for you Jimmy.

**Jimmy:** Well, I didn't have much time for this, and things were a bit rushed...

**Sheen:** Hey, don't worry. I just said it was low brow, I didn't say it was bad.

**Jimmy:** Right. Anyway, tomorrow is when their presentations are due. It's either we take care of this now, or Cindy and Libby allow their differences to keep them apart from now until who knows when.

**Sheen:** Ok then, so what are we going to do?

**Jimmy:** I'll tell you. Now listen up carefully.

_(Jimmy's explanation begins to fade out as the viewpoint shifts to Cindy's house where the plan is later being put into action)_

**Ms. Vortex:** Cynthia, darling. I've attended and managed many a dance ball in my day; are you sure you don't need my assistance?

**Cindy:** Everything is fine, mother. I have to do this by myself for...personal reasons. The thrill of the challenge I guess.

**Ms. Vortex:** Well, don't overwork yourself. I'll be here if you need me.

_(Ms. Vortex walks inside the house)_

**Cindy:** Oh I won't. _(talking to herself)_ Just enough to show Libby what a true dance connoisseur is capable of!

_(Jimmy can be seen sneaking around outside Cindy's house)_

**Jimmy:** Ok, phase one, complete. _(talking into walkie talkie)_ Sheen, how are you doing?

_(Sheen is at Libby's house "helping" her with her presentation)_

**Sheen:** Everything is going fine, Jimmy.

**Libby:** Sheen? Who are you talking to?

**Sheen:** Uh, no one! It's just my voice activated Ultralord! I like the sound of his voice!

**Jimmy:** What the? She knows you're there?

**Sheen: ** Of course! You said we had to establish contact with them and offer our services in order to get close enough to sabota...I mean, help with their presentations.

**Jimmy:** Sheen, it was a step by step system. You just happened to skip quite a few of those steps! You gotta work with me here.

**Sheen:** Ok fine, so what do I do now?

**Jimmy:** Just try not to get caught. Libby should be using a lot of electronic equipment so try anything, maybe crossing wires or something will work.

**Sheen:** Aye, aye captain!

**Libby:** Sheen, get over here if you want to help!

**Sheen:** Ok, ok! Good luck, Jimmy!

**Jimmy:** Ok, time to move forward.

_(Jimmy gets up from his hiding place and begins to move toward Cindy in the driveway)_

**Jimmy:** Um, hello Cindy.

**Cindy:** Huh? Neutron? What do you want? I'm busy.

**Jimmy:** Well, since you got a late start on your project and it's due first thing tomorrow, I thought I could help you out.

**Cindy:** Since when did you want to help me?

**Jimmy:** Well I liked your idea for a masquerade ball and I think it could be a hit. So whaddya say? Can I lend you a hand to help make it a success?

**Cindy:** Pfft, no way nerd-boy. Besides, what do you know about dances anyway?

**Jimmy:** You know? I only came over here to offer my help. You don't have to be so pushy.

**Cindy:** _(smiling)_ Well, okay. If you really want to help you can go organize the streamers over there. Just say out of my way, alright?

**Jimmy:** _(smiling devilishly)_ That will be quite alright, Vortex.

**Cindy:** Hey? What are you grinning like that for? Get to work!

**Jimmy:** Oh! Sorry about that.

_(Jimmy leans down and begins to talk into his walkie talkie)_

**Jimmy:** _(whispering)_ Sheen? Sheen? Are you there, Sheen? Come in!

**Sheen:** _(whispering)_ Yeah I'm here. So what's up?

**Jimmy: ** I've gotten Cindy to trust me. I'm going to move forward with the plan on my end.

**Sheen: ** Good stuff Jimmy! There's nothing like earning someone's trust only to backstab them later.

_(Jimmy goes silent, obviously skeptical of Sheen's comment)_

**Sheen:** Yeah, that didn't come out as well as I intended.

**Jimmy:** Anyway, so what have you managed to do so far?

**Sheen:** Well, nothing yet.

**Jimmy:** What? Well, what are you waiting for?

**Sheen:** Libby's mom makes great desserts, it would be rude for me to turn them down.

**Jimmy:** Nevermind that, just get to work as soon as possible. Cindy has put me in a position to do some real work here, so I'm going to get started. Over and out.

_(Jimmy puts away the walkie talkie and pulls a small device out of his pocket)_

**Jimmy:** Once this baby goes off, we'll be in the clear.

_(Jimmy sits the device on the ground and activates it)_

**Cindy:** Okay Neutron, let's see what you've done so far.

_(Cindy looks over and notices the streamers aren't organized)_

**Jimmy:** Oh, uh, hi there Cindy.

**Cindy:** I asked you to organize the streamers. Do you want to help or not?

**Jimmy:** Okay, okay. I'll get right on that.

_(Suddenly, Jimmy's walkie talkie activates with Sheen on the other end)_

**Sheen:** Jimmy! Big problem!

**Jimmy:** Sheen, not now!

**Cindy:** Hey, what is that?

**Libby:** What did you do to my sound system?

**Sheen:** Uh yeah. Jimmy, remember you told me to do anything? Yeah, well I tried crossing some wires here and there to you know, confuse Libby cause nothing would work right. Well...

**Libby:** It's totalled! How did you manage to blow it up when all I told you to do was put in a CD?

**Jimmy:** Blow it up? How did you manage to blow it up?

**Sheen:** Heck if I know, but it's safe to say I'm done here.

**Libby:** Get out! You aren't helping things Sheen!

**Sheen:** But Libs, I can change!

**Libby:** Get out! Get out! Get out!

**Cindy:** _(Cindy begins walking towards Jimmy)_ What are you up to? And who, or what was that?

_(Jimmy puts away the walkie talkie and sees Cindy getting too close to the device he set down)_

**Jimmy:** Wait! Cindy, stop!

_(Cindy walks over and accidently steps on the device Jimmy set down, activating it)_

**Cindy:** What the heck did I just step on?

_(As the device crackles and sparks, a plume of purple smoke rises causing dark stains to appear all over. Cindy sees the damage and looks angrily at Jimmy)_

**Jimmy:** Ok Cindy, I know you might be angry, but let me explain. You see..

_(Before Jimmy can finish, Cindy walks up and punches him, knocking him out)_

_(Later that night, Jimmy can be seen talking on the phone with Sheen)_

**Sheen:** So yeah, after that the sound system started to spark and then blew up. Well at least I accomplished my mission. How about you?

**Jimmy:** Well, the swelling in my face has gone down. Cindy, took that a lot harder than I thought she would; and I'm still trying to get the ink vapor stains out of my clothes. Well I managed to accomplish my mission as well but that wasn't exactly how we were supposed to execute it.

**Sheen:** So what do we now?

**Jimmy:** There's nothing we can do. The girls are both working late to fix what we messed up and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Cindy's and Libby's friendship could be over as we know it. We should just get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**WAR OF THE GIRLS - Part 4**

_(The next day, all of the students are called out in front of the doors to the auditorium to witness the first unveiling of the dance social)_

**Sheen:** So how you holding up there Jimmy?

**Jimmy:** I'm okay, but it's really Cindy and Libby I'm worried about. This whole dance social nonsense has caused nothing but misery.

**Sheen:** Yeah, my dad totally flipped out when I told him I busted a $1500 sound system. I'll be mowing lawns for the rest of my life.

**Jimmy:** We shouldn't have interfered. Something like this was most likely inevitable. As they say, "nothing gold can stay."

**Sheen:** Nothing except my great grandmother's necklace. That thing is so shiny it makes me want to break things.

**Jimmy:** Is that why you happen to break some of my things from time to time?

_(Cindy and Libby are standing at the front of the crowd away from each other, awaiting to see which of their presentations made the cut)_

**Libby:** _(thinking to herself)_ I can't wait until Willoughby opens those doors and showcases my design. I've got this in the bag!

**Cindy:** _(thinking to herself)_ Once Principal Willoughby unveils my masterpiece to the world, things will begin to come full circle. My vision will finally be realized!

_(Principal Willoughby walks out in front of the auditorium doors followed by Ms. Fowl)_

**Ms. Fowl:** Students of Lindburgh Elementary. As you know, a few of our talented students were chosen to help design a theme for our school's first dance social.

**Principal Willoughby:** Yes. Well, today is the day we unveil the presentation chosen to represent the event. Unfortunately, there was a problem along the way, but in the end it will not stop this joyous occasion from commencing.

**Cindy:** _(thinking to herself)_ Here it comes!

**Libby:** _(thinking to herself)_ Let's get this party started!

**Jimmy:** Well, here comes the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

**Sheen:** Coffin? What, someone is going to die?

_(Principal Willoughby opens the auditorium doors, revealing a theme that is neither Cindy's or Libby's presentation)_

**Principal Willoughby:** Behold! And bear witness to our school's very first dance social event!

_(Jimmy and Sheen get up, surprised, and look at one another)_

**Cindy:** But, but, where are the elegant flowers and streamers?

**Libby:** What's going on? What happened to the strobe lights and DJ booth?

**Cindy:** Where did the layout for the buffet table go?

**Libby:** Worst of all, where is my music?

_(Cindy looks over at Libby, Libby glances back)_

**Principal Willoughby:** The theme for our first annual dance social event is entitled "King of Mars." A beautifully crafted atmosphere in which the beauty and mystery of space is recreated on the ceiling and walls of the room. The soothing presentation is also accentuated with a broad range of music and casual dress code. It is a dance social after all.

**Ms. Fowl:** All of this is made possible by Betty Quinlan! Let's give her a round of applause!

_(Betty Quinlan stands at Principal Willoughby's side and begins smiling and waving at all the students in front of her. Cindy and Libby run up to Principal Willoughby and Ms. Fowl to ask about the situation)_

**Cindy:** But, what about my presentation?

**Libby:** Yeah, and mine?

**Principal Willoughby:** Well when we reviewed both of your presentations this morning, we just couldn't choose between them as they were both so good. So we sought out a third party and asked Betty to work with the floor crew to come up with an impromptu design herself. I must say, it turned out rather well.

**Ms. Fowl:** Yes. The dance is this evening, so be prepared after you go home today.

_(Disappointed, Cindy and Libby walk away from the crowd of students together)_

**Libby:** Wow, so we were so good they decided to cheapskate their way to a third opinion.

**Cindy:** Yeah. Cheapskate is the word for it. "King of Mars?" I mean come on!

**Libby:** Yeah, I totally agree. Our presentations were much more well thought out and prepared than pasting the Milky Way on the ceiling.

**Cindy:** I bet if we combined our projects it would have made this first ever social one worth remembering..

**Libby:** No arguments here.

_(Cindy turns to Libby with a sad expression on her face)_

**Cindy:** I'm sorry.

**Libby:** Huh?

**Cindy:** I'm sorry, that I acted like such a jerk about your ideas.

**Libby:** Oh, that. I'm sorry, too. It really did hurt to say the things I said to you. Your ideas were great, and even then we could have looked for ways to make our ideas work together.

**Cindy:** Heh, I guess we're just a couple of jerks, huh?

**Libby:** Fair enough. Let's just not make it a habit, ok girlfriend?

**Cindy:** Right back at you.

_(At that moment, Jimmy and Sheen walk up to the girls)_

**Jimmy:** Cindy, Libby. I'm sorry your presentations weren't chosen, and there is something we have to say to you two.

**Sheen:** Please don't fight anymore! Your, feuding is tearing us all apart!

**Jimmy:** Yeah. Your friendship should mean everything to you. Don't throw it away for something as silly as this.

**Cindy:** Okay.

**Libby:** Fine.

**Sheen:** Wait, did we miss something here?

**Jimmy:** Okay? Fine? Just last night you two were still competing madly for today. Even putting in overtime on the projects we nearly sabotaged.

**Libby:** Well, we got to thinking about things and we're friends again.

**Cindy:** The best of friends. Besides, we both know either one of our presentations would mop the floor with Betty Quinlan's anyway.

**Jimmy:** That's great! Wow, you too had us worried. Well, since we did try to sabotage your experiment and did some damage in the process, we were wondering if we could make it up to you two by taking you to the dance tonight.

**Sheen:** Yep. It would be my honor to hold your hand as we cross the threshold into boogie nights tonight, Libby.

**Cindy and Libby:** Hmmmm?

**Cindy:** Nope!

**Libby:** No way!

**Jimmy:** What? This is one of those once and never again types of things, Cindy. I'm only doing it because I feel bad for what I did.

**Cindy:** As nice a gesture as that is Neutron, that fizzy bomb of yours caused quite a mess and it won't clean itself.

**Libby:** You too Sheen. I can get the sound system fixed, but the rest of that mess you made will be needing some cleaning up, too.

**Sheen:** Whew. For a second there, I thought I'd have to work forever to pay it off.

**Libby:** Oh, you will, unless you tidy up my house.

**Jimmy:** But, won't you two miss the dance? Who will you go with? Most of the kids in school already have partners.

_(Cindy and Libby look at each other and smile)_

**Cindy and Libby:** Carl!

**Jimmy:** Carl? But he's sick!

**Cindy:** Not true, brainiac! Carl actually got better yesterday afternoon.

**Libby:** Although you would have known that had you not spent all day trying to ruin our projects.

**Sheen:** Carl? Don't make me laugh. Two girls are way too much for him to handle, especially you two!

**Libby:** Hey, you don't have to worry about that Sheen. I suggest you two start making preparations to fix what you messed up.

**Cindy:** Oh, and just so you two aren't alone, you can work together starting at Libby's house, then move on to mine.

**Jimmy:** But it's the first ever dance social!

**Sheen:** Yeah. Can't we just have a slap on the wrist?

**Libby:** A slap on the wrist is too good for what you did. Maybe if you two start now, you might be done in time to check out the last few moments of the event.

**Cindy:** As for us, we have a dance to get ready for.

**Libby:** Have fun, boys. Cleaning up that is!

_(Cindy and Libby walk away, giggling)_

**Sheen:** I think we learned a valuable lesson today, Jimmy.

**Jimmy:** What lesson would that be?

**Sheen:** I'm not sure myself yet, I'll have to get back to you on that.

_(Later that night while everyone is at the Dance Social, Sheen and Jimmy are busy cleaning up the mess over at Libby's house)_

**Sheen:** Oh! I figured out what that valuable lesson was! Always do the opposite of what Jimmy suggests.

_(Jimmy glares at Sheen)_

**Sheen:** What?

_**"The End"**_


End file.
